Forgive, Love, Live
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: Rika is our tough girl, nothing nocks her over. Takato is our softy, almost anyone can blow him over. But when Rika says some heated words, the tables are turned. Now its Takato who must learn to forgive and Rika to love...and they both must live with it!
1. Chapter 1

The Diary

Authers note: I do not own digimon...or fanfiction...or rukato...BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFIC SO GIVE ME A BREAK.  
I'm sorry about that. Can you forgive me, love me, and live in harmony with me.

It was winter time in japan. A beautiful snowy wonderland...cold enough to freeze your butt off but still beautiful. People were walking down the streets, all looking for things to make the day of christmas brighter. They only had twelve days until the big night when Santa came. So if you happened to be a certain boy with googles and a red dinosaur like digimon inside small bakery store, you pretty much see a moving wall of people every where you looked. I think that shows how some people don't know how to bargain. I mean smatter thing to do is go christmas shopping in the summer because its cheaper, who would think you buy a heavy coat with all of this heat. But enough about what I think, lets get this party started.

"Wow, I knew this place would get full" said Takato as he stared at crowd that evolved in the store "but I didn't think it would get this crowded"!

"Hey Takato, if we go upstairs on the roof you will really see alot of people" said Guilmon as he ran up to takato's room.

"Well never actually been on our roof before but okay" replied the twelve year old as he followed his partner. Once they made it to the Takato Fortress of Solitude, Guilmon ran out to the balcony while beconing Takato to fallow. Once there, Takato watch the digimon procceed with his plan of action by climbing onto the rail and jumping up to the side of the roof. Once he caught the side he pulled himself up ontop.

"Wow, it's just like I said Takato. You can see alot of people from up here" said Guilmon in his usual happy voice.

"Well here goes nothing Guilmon"said Takato as he tried to copy Guilmon's act, though the digimon made it look easier than what it was. First he had to balance himself against on the rail, gravity threatening to pull him down. Then he had to make a jump for the side of the roof while not falling, managing to catch it on his third try. Only now he had to pull himself up without slipping off the cold and wet rooftop.

"Hey I think I smell Renemon and Rika" said Guilmon sniffing the cold. Looking around from his hanging position, Takato spied a yellow figure on the sidewalk not to far from the store. Sure enough there was a girl his own age walking next to it down the street.

"HEY, Rika, Renemon" shouted Takato. The pair on the sidewalk stopped for a second to listen.

"Renemon did you here something" said the girl looking over to her digimon as she followed it to the side of bakery. Once there they took a few looks around but couldn't seem to see where the source of the sound came.

"Up here you guys" said Takato still hanging. The two looked up and found what they where looking for.

"Well I don't believe it, the rookie level gogglehead digivolved into the champion level monkeyhead" said Rika using the nickname she had given Takato "amazing, never knew you had it in you". Takato couldn't help but smile, she gave him the nickname to make fun of him at first but now it was an every day normal thing. Infact he was starting to like it whenever she said it, it was something special to him. As if to prove her point, he began to swing himself left and right...the results where him slipping and falling to the ground to die. Lucky for him, Rika caught him in her arms as if by instinct(Ok so he didn't die, sue me).

"Whoa that was close Rika thanks. Your amazing, you were there in a split second and you caught me without falling over" said Takato staring into the violent eyes of the digimon ice queen. For a while she just stared back into his before she turned her face away.

"Yeah whatever" Takato thought he saw her right cheek turn slowly pink. Sure it was cold but the coat and jeans she wore were usually full proof against these tempatures. Before he could get a closer look he heard Guilmon.

"Hey that looks like fun Takato" said Guilmon as he saw his partner being held by Rika "lookout Renemon, here I come". With that said he jumped off the roof and curled himself into a ball. After giving each other a glance, Renemon took a step back while Rika threw Takato on the ground were the fox was standing a second ago.

"Hey, what was that for Ri-" was all he manage to before the shadow on him grew until it was replaced by Guilmon's own body.

"Sorry I missed Renemon, I knew you would have caught me if I just jumped a little further" said Guilmon in his usual innocent voice.

"Oh, thats alright. Besides I'm sure Takato wanted to catch you more than I did" said Renemon as she turned her head away.

"Oh I'm sorry Takato, I didn't know you wanted to catch me so much you jumped out of Rika's arm's do it by yourself" said Guilmon as he looked down at his tamer "but aren't you suppose to catch me with your arms and not your back". After Guilmon got off of the boy, Takato stood up to take in what air Guilmon nocked out. Then he looked over at Rika who had her back turned to them.

"_Sometimes I don't understand her, one minute she saves me while the next she puts me a step closer to my death bed_" said the boy in his head "_what does it take for a guy like me to be recongnize by a girl like her...wait, that didn't sound right_". After confusing himself for five minutes Takato noticed that Rika's back was still turned to them and took curiousity on what was on the other side.

"Hey Rika, whatcha doing over there" said Takato as he came closer the girl. The girl turned around putting her hands behind her back.

"Its nothing googlehead" she said with an additude that only feed Takato's curiousity.

"Are you sure its nothing Rika" the boy said pushing onward.

"Listen, I said it was nothing so just forget it" replied Rika with a higher danger level in her voice "now you can keep arguing with me or come to the playground where the Kazu and Kenta are waiting for us".

"Wait Kazu sent you that text messege to!" said Takato seeing where this was going "I was going to ignore it at first, but if you say so I guess I'll tag along". As they walked down the street to the playground, Takato couldn't help but look at the girl infront of him. She always wore her hair into a ponytail, but what would she look like if took the rubber band off. As if it was fate for him to know, a magazine blown by the wind flew right at his feet. Curious to check it out, he picked it and read the the title.

"Top Models?" Takato flipped the pages to take a look. There were quiet afew interesting pictures in it. Some of the female models were in bikinies while resting on the beach or playing volley ball. Some others were in pretty hot dresses by Takato's point of view

"Hey that looks like Rika's mom" said the boy looking at one particular model with golden hair in a sparkling red dress with matching gloves "hey it is Rika's mom". Turning the page over to Takato saw something he thought he would never see in his life.

"Th-thats Rika, now I know what she looks like without her ponytail" Takato couldn't help but stare at the pictures he saw. First one was Rika in a small dress with a nice straw hat in her hands. Turning the page he saw her siting on the beach in a green bikkini. After that Rika wore a sparkeling dress like the one her mother wore on the other page except it was navy blue. But what really caught his eyes was that in every picture Rika never looked straight at the camara. She looked shy, harmless, defenseless, and fragile all together.

"Wow, I never really seen Rika like this before" Takato kept staring at the pictures "she even looks almost kind've...". The boy shook the thought out of his head. He put the magazine away in his jacket, then he caught up with with Rika and the other two digimon. Making it to the park, they saw Kazu and Kenta run straight at them while holloring. As it looked like they was going to run over them, Rika held up both of her arms and balled her hands into a fist...thus letting Kazu and Kenta run into them.

"Hey ow, what was that for Rika" shouted both of the boys as they rub their faces "here we are with something important to discuss and you go and hit our faces with your fist!".

"Techniqually you guys, you hit Rika's fist with your faces" said Takato with a grin.

"Gotta say googlehead, that was cheesy" said Rika as the turned away from them and took a seat on a bench

"Takato! how are you going to take her side and defend her after what she's done to us" said Kazu.

"Yeah we're your best friends" added Kenta "remember that day when you had to use the restroom and we watched you lunch bag".

"I remember that when I came back my chicken sandwitch and chocolate pudding had run off".

"Thats not the point Takato".

"Than what is".

"Forget it, the reason we called you here was for the christmas party we're going to be making" said Kazu "the princible put us incharge of it, sure at first when we voluntered he took some time before he actually heard us...although strangly no one else was voluntering".

"Gee I wonder why" said Takato with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, your just jeolous he picked us Takato" said Kenta.

"So now the question how are we going to do this, any ideas Takato" asked Kazu.

"Hey don't look at me I'm just one of many jeolous people who didn't get put incharge of the christmas party".

"Oh so thats how it is, ey Takato" they glared at him like an outcast. Still smilling Takato decided to let Kazu and Kenta talk about the christmas party with Guilmon. Looking behind him he saw Rika holding open a book while writing something down in it.

"Hey Rika, whatcha got over there" he said as he came closer to take a look. Instantly the girl closed the book and set it on the opposite side of her body from where Takato came down to sit on her left.

"Its nothing" she said looking out at the snow.

"Oh, so is it the same nothing from back at my house or just a new nothing" replied Takato smiling at her as she continued to look away as if he wasn't there.

"Is there something you want goggle head".

"Well got any bright ideas for the christmas party at my school".

"None whats so ever.

"Right". For a moment the two tamers were quiet.

"So Rika, got any idea on how Kazu and Kenta became incharge" asked Takato attempting to break the silence.

"Well ethier your school isn't big on parties, you celebrate quanza, or your princible is as near-sighted as a rhino". And with that Takato began to laugh. He kept laughing till his sides started to hurt and when that happened, he kept laughing.

"Whats so funny gogglehead" said Rika as she stared at the boy.

"You are Rika".

"Excuse me" she gave him a look that told him to becareful what he chose to say next.

"No I mean, the way you act some times just makes me laugh...no offense" he said as he began to give tears to his laughing.

"Oh so I'm like your personal clown is what your trying to say". The answer she got was Takato laughing so hard to the point where he began to lay down on the bench. She gave him a playful punch in the ribs, than seeing he going to stay down there for abit she pulled the book back into her and wrote something down in it before she set it back down again. After awhile he began to calm down.

"Seriously Rika, whats that book about".

"Seriously Takato, why do you want to know". They kept quiet for some time before they spoke again.

"Hey Rika, I wanted to thank you again for saving me back at the bakery" said Takato.

"Anybody would have done it" said Rika.

"Without falling over" said Takato as he took her right arm with a smile "you got arms of steel Rika". For awhile they just sat there as Takato slowly began to noticed he was touching her.

"_Wow, her skin is so smooth_" thought Takato before he saw that he was feeding the lioness with his bare hands "_wait a second, I'm holding her arm_". Takato looked up to see Rika staring at him into his eyes.

_"Uh-oh, here comes the pain train_" he thought to himself. When out of nowhere a beeping sound came from Rika's arm. Breaking from the trance she was in Rika looked down at her wrist watch and admidiatly jumped.

"Great now I'm late for that stupid photo shot, mom will never let me hear the end of it" said the girl as she sped away from the playground. Leaving Takato to stare at the snowy world was upside down one moment and was starting to make sense again.

"Wow, ain't that something you don't get to do everyday" he thought aloud to himself as he turned back to where Rika was sitting a second noticing the book she had. He took a look closer at.

"A diary, must be Rika's" he let that thought go through his mind before he grabbed it "RIKA'S DIARY, oh man I better return this". But the female tamer was gone leaving Takato wondering what to do about the book. This was a rare oppurtunity, a boy's dream to get hold of a girl's deep life long secrets. But this was Rika's diary, secrets written by the digimon ice queen. Takato could only stare at the book before he came up with a dicision.

"So, Rika's diary" Takato said as he inched closer "its you and me, wanna talk".

* * *

Authers note: WOW, finally done with the first chapter. took me less than a day to finish it. But I hope you enjoy it and give me lots of reviews on how you like it or incase you just wanna lend some tips to me. Also, don't forget to read my other fanfic "SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON". But hey I'm a writer, the readers come first.


	2. SSSSS

__

**S.S.S.S.S**

**Some. Secrets. Should. Stay. Secret.**

There it was, laying down on the floor in his bedroom. The diary of Rika, keeper of the personal and powerful secrets of the digimon ice queen. Takato could only stare at the front cover of the book, for he has yet to open it. He had made several attemps to open and read it, but found that something was holding him back...Rika. He made several attemps to ignore it and take it back to the female tamer, but something was pulling him towards it...Rika. To our young tamer, this book and him were like yin and yang. They were different, yet the same. They revolved around one another to creat a world called Rika, it didn't make sense...yet it did at the same time. He had questions, the book had answers. He had beliefs, the book had facts.

"Takato, its time for dinner" called his mother breaking him out of his trance. The idea of food also made his stomach growl.

"Starving myself over this isn't going to do any good, once I'm full I can think more clear about it". And with that the boy high-tailed it down stairs. Once there he saw that his mother, father, and digimon were already digging into their plates. Taking a seat he just sat there before his parents took noticed.

"Takato, did anything happen today? you havent touched a thing on your plate" asked his mother. The boy acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"We're your parents, you can tell us anything" said his father. Seeing that his parents were a little worried, Takato decided to talk for awhile.

"Well..." was all he manage before his partner took his snout out of the bread.

"Today me and Takato climb up on top of the roof to look at all the people" said Guilmon.

Raising an eyebrow, Takato's mother responded with "oh, did you now".

"Well actually I climbed ontop of the roof, Takato only got to grab the side" the digimon continued "than I smelled Rika and Renemon coming, and than when they saw us Rika said that Takato digivolved". Takato couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Really" said his mother.

"Yeah, hey Takato does this mean I can call you Takatomon again" said Guilmon. The boy started to laugh hard again for the second time of the day.

"Now thats better" said Takato's father.

"Yeah and than Takato fell off the side of the roof" said Guilmon.

"What!".

"Yeah but than Rika caught him" said Guilmon not noticing the concern in the voices of Takato's parents. However Takato ignored them aswell for awhile as he thought of it.

____

"_Yeah, she really saved my butt back there_" he thought to himself _"man, what am I thinking of about reading her diary. She saves my life and I repay her by reading her secrets_". For awhile there, Takato was sure he was going to take Rika's diary straight to the girl that night when he could slip away unoticed. But than Guilmon happen.

"It looked like fun so I jumped off the roof so Renemon could catch me, but Takato did it himself...but with his back" said the red digimon. This tackled the good side of that morning.

"_This may be Rika we're talking about, but did she really have to throw me on the ground and let Guilmon come down on me like that_" Takato as he put a scowl on his face _"whats the matter with her, guess theres olny one way to find out_"_. _And with that, Takato got up from his seat and climbed up the stairs to his room.

"Huh, Takato aren't you hungry" called out his mother.

"No mom, I'm fine" said the boy before he said in his head "_yes, but for what in that book_".

Before he closed the door he heard his father say "Guilmon, sometimes we have to take curtisy of others feelings while we're at the table".

* * *

There it was again, at first it seemed to tease him.

"_Ha-Ha. I dare you, no I double dare you to read me...that is if you dare _" it cried out to him.

"Yeah, well here goes nothing". And so he began to read the first page of Rika's diary.

* * *

_"Um, hi...oh wait thats not I'm suppose to say it. Ahem... Hi Diary, my name is Rika. I never really thought that I would ever get one these before, but I got you now. So I guess that I have to tell you somethings about me. Well for one my mom and dad are divorce, I'm into digimon and am currently the tamer of the soon to be most powerful digimon in the world, I hate photoshots, I hate things that are cute or that atleast try to be, oh and I hate that stupid thing called love! I mean its just some stupid word people tell each other to get them to hang around them more often before they break up with them. Whoever made that word was probably drunk, or maybe he or she was pretty smart and whoever the unfortianet person of the opposite sex was dumb enough to believe it"._

* * *

____

Takato couldn't help but laugh at the joke the girl made. He almost forgot the serious of what he was doing, but he calmed downed and continued.

* * *

_"But a few days ago...a few days ago I met this boy. This other tamer with these goggles and a red digimon who's name is I don't know gaulmon, gagmon, guilmon. I don't even know why I'm thinking about him but he seems, I don't know...different. He treats digimon as if there living beings and not just plain old data. And whats more he said he dreamed about me! Me! He flat out told me he saw me in his dreams, can you believe that! I should have told the police or someone. But I didn't, for five reasons. One I'm to lazy to go to the cops, two my mom would never let me or the world hear the end of it, two 'b' even if she died she wouldn't let the underworld hear the end of it, three I could kick his butt if he tried anything else, four that was a lame pick-up line, five...five that seemed kind've well sweet. Ok there I said it. It was "sweet". And thats because...thats because its the last thing anybody would say to me. I'm not called the digimon ice queen for nothing. Alot of people are suppose to be scared of me enough to keep things like that to themselves, or atleast not to where it'll happen in the first place. But he was different from everyone else. And this is where you come in, I need you to keep a secret for me. Now don't take this the wrong way. I'm not writing this stuff like some other girls who have a crush on a cute guy, not that he's cute and plus I'm don't have a crush on him or anything. I don't even know anything about him, but I think that I want to learn about him. I want to see him sometimes. To talk to him. And maybe in sometime he'll get to learn about me. But for now I need some way to ease off some pressure, so think of yourself as a notebook that I'm using to study for a test. Not that you'll count as an important grade. You'll just be a bonus for me...something new for me to learn. Oh, well I guess if this book is about him I guess you should know his name. Takato Matsuiki is what I heard...but I'll just call him gogglehead(have to keep status as digimon ice queen stable). Well I guess thats it for today, can't believe I'm saying this to a book but goodnight"._

_"Ps: ok maybe I lied a little, he is cute!__"_

* * *

Takato, didn't say a word after he finished it. This was Rika's diary, the secret of the digimon ice queen. And he was its main character. His face was blank, it had no expressions. But slowly his lips curved into a smile and he lifted his hand to touch his face.

"She...she thinks I'm cute".

"Who thinks your cute Takatomon" said a voice from behind him. As quickly as he could., the boy turned around as fast as lightning while putting the book behind his back.

"Oh, hi Guilmon...whats up" said the boy as he grinned nervously at his digimon part.

"Whats behind your back Takatomon" said Guilmon as he took a step closer.

"Theres nothing behind my Guilmon, what would make you think that" Takato laughed nervously as his cheeks turned pink. The dinosaur gave him a sad look and stared at the floor.

"Hey Guilmon whats the matter, why aren't you down stairs with mom and dad" said the boy as he stopped laughing. The digimon looked up back at Takato before he returned his attention back at the floor.

"Takato I'm sorry for what I said when were eating, I didn't know you would be embarrased". Takato looked at his partner. Maybe he should have been more careful when he left, although if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have read the book. In the end, Takato got on one knee and lift Guilmon's head until he was looking him in the eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it buddy, like Renemon said I was more than happy to catch you" he said with a smile. Guilmon beamed at Takato with a smile that could make the sun jeolus.

"You mean even with your back" asked Guilmon as Takato nodded his head "hey Takato, you want to catch me again right now".

"Maybe tomorrow boy, tonight I'm feeling kind of tired" said the boy as he tried make himself look sleepy. Still smiling, Guilmon went down stares to tell his family on the non-digitle side of reality the good news. Once he was gone Takato took the diary from his back and just stared at it. He couldn't get the idea of Rika having a crush on him out of his head. What more he thought of how this would affect his "friendly" relationship with Rika. After awhile the boy shook his head and turned off the lights as he climb into the top bunk of the bed. As he pulled the covers over himself, he took a look at the book he was still holding in his hand.

"Well Rika's Diary, its just you and me" he said outloud.

"We can't stop now...wheather this end happly ever after or not".

* * *

Well hooowdy ho. hi folks, just got the second chapter out for you to read and love. hope you like it and give me lots of reviews so i can give this story lots of love in the end. Thunderblade is #1. and the girl rukie44 ain't half bad. loved how she had her co writers. loved the fanfic to. well I'll see you next time.


	3. Whats done in the dark

**Whats done in the dark  
comes to the light.**

Another day of school. It was coming close to the end of the world of knowledge, mostly because it was getting close to christmas. Alot of the kids were grateful for the lie...I'm mean, story that is totally real and not a lie about a big fat man who brought them present on the night before christmas that was told to them by their so honest parent's who would never lie to them. And that because lying is wrong, and their parents are raising them not to lie so why would they do it themselves. I'm grateful that my mom told me the story that was so real and not a lie, aren't you guys grateful. Right well lets get back on track.

It was the last period of school. And for our young tamer Takato, it was gym...a place where only the strong survived.

"AHH, hey Kazu watch where your throwing the ball" said Takato as he just dodge one of the red rubber balls he and some other classmates of his were using in the game of dodge ball. So far his team of five had been knocked down to two, while Kazu's and Kenta's was at four. One of the kids had to leave because Kazu had made his deadly hit in his...um, how should I say this without making any boys out there reading this feel uncomfortable...lets just say that where the sun doesent shine, has been forcast with six more weeks of winter. The other boys were also leaving for the benches, this game was pointless against Kazu and Kenta.

The two were a team, Kazo threw the ball on offense while Kenta catched the ball on defense. Takato wasn't bad at playing dodge ball himself. He could dodge a ball thrown by almost anyone in the school, not to mention he could return it with power and accuracy. Kazu and Kenta though were his match in the game. Kazu was the cannon and Kenta was the wall he was fireing from. Kazu launched the ball from the back, and Kenta caught it from the front. Takato had to be careful with the trick the two made, they always baiting everyone this way. People who saw Kazu as an easy target were dissapointed by Kenta's hands. And thoughs who tried their fire power on Kenta were caught off gaurd by Kazu.

"Darn it they're just to strong" said Takato's last team mate who was still in the game.

"Whoa man, calm down man" said the Tamer as tried to think of his next move "they're hard to beat but not impossible, just keep your eye on Kazu". And with that Takato looked back at the opposing team. Just as Kazu and Kenta made their plan, Takato made a few steps for taking them down. First they were always last on the menu because of their double trouble attack, Takato needed complete focus on them. Everyone else was a distraction. Second when it came down to them Takato needed them to empty their hands first, Kenta was the target in step two so he couldn't give Kazu the opening they needed to win. Three after Kenta was out Kazu was a sitting duck.

"Hey Takato stop telling that guy lies, me and Kenta are undefeatable" said Kazu. Ignoring the words, Takato saw one of the other boys inching away from behind Kenta's protective range. He was doing it slowly but surely, a few more steps and he would be out. However Kazu grabbed hold of another ball that was on their side. Though the last, it was deadly in his hands

"_Oh man, what do I do. __I need to beat everone else on their team before them, but that kid is moving to slow. By the time he's away from Kenta, Kazu will be ready to nock me out of the building_" thought the tamer to himself "_I have to dodge Kazu right after I throw the ball, but that could really mess up my aim". _Taking some time to think to himself, Takato finally made up his mind. He waited for the boy to move just a little bit more, then he would put a curve into the ball while he dodged the ball Kazu was getting ready to throw. A risky plan, but possible. Someone else must have noticed the situation he was in and the way he figured to get out.

"Use the force gogglehead" said a familiar voiced. Turning his attention to the doors of the gym, he saw Rika standing there in some school cloths with her earphones on. They stared at each other for awhile, and for awhile Takato blushed. But alas, such a moment did not last...Kazu made certain of that.

"OW" cried the Takato as a rubber ball made its mark on his face.

"On second thought gogglehead, don't use the force..." said the red head as she walked over.

"Hey Rika, whats up".

"Well school's out for me, we're starting christmas vacation tomorrow. So today I pulled the fire alarm".

"Oh well thats nice to he...wait, you pulled the fire alarm!".

"And ran as if ryo was coming to ask me out on a date". Dispite what he just heard, Takato laughed at the girls sense of humor when things seem to get out of hand.

"So whats up with you".

"Last period of the day, forcast of gym with chance of dodgeball".

"Ah, and right now I'm guessing by the projectory of the sun and the moon that your out" said Rika pointing her fingurs outside the window at the setting sun and a picture of the full moon that someone stuck on the wall of the gym.

"You guessed right, how did you figure it out in the blink of an eye".

"Elementry my dear gogglehead, you got a round red spot on you cheek that may be big enough for you to be blushing. But if I don't see Jeri around here, nope just plain ole me".

"Hey Rika, if you and Takato are done flirting we'd like to take out the other kid by you" called Kazu from the other side of the gym. Some of the other kids who heard laugh from the from what game or activity they were doing. Takato blushed and he looked back at Rika. The girl turned her attention to the last player from the Takato's team.

"Hey kid trade places with me" she blurted out. All the other kids stared at the new comer.

"What, you can't just do that Rika" called Kenta.

"Yeah, besides we don't feel like beating a girl at dodgeball" added Kazu. Takato could only imagen what the girl would do next to the boys. But Rika ignored their insults.

"Think about it kid, trade places with me now and you don't have to get socked by them later. Besides I have a reputation to keep, I need to do some fresh pownding on them". After a few moments of looking at Rika and the other team, the boy finally got off the court as he walked over to the bench. Rika turned to the other team. Looking at the boy who had inched away from behind Kenta. Taking the ball that Takato had dropped she stared at the boy who froze in place. He didn't know what this new comer might do, but whatever it was he was to scared to move. After a minute of just giving him what could have been a new form of frostbites, the red head rolled the ball she was holding over to him. Stunned the boy picked it up slowly and stared back at her.

"Hey, I think we'll get started with you first" she put her hands on her hips "so come on already, to much of a sissy just to hit a girl". The other kids in the gym who were now paying attention giggled at the remark. With his cheeks turning to red from embarrasment, the boy gave Rika a look of hate and with all his might threw the ball at her face. Without flenching, Rika raised her right hand from her hips and caught the ball. Everyone stopped their giggleling as Rika turned her attention to Takato who was still lying on the floor.

"Hey gogglehead, your back in the game so hold this for me" said the girl as pulled him up and handed him the ball. She made him hold the ball away from him on his left. Then after looking at the other team of three, she pulled her hand back and balled it into a fist. Then she let it loose as she punched the ball out of his hand, it happened so fast that the other boy from the opposing team didn't have time to react. And with a nose he felt for sure that was broken, he joined his other two comrades on the bench. Kazu and Kenta stared at the female tamer like she was from another planet.

"Hey geeks, hurry up with this. God, your slower than those guys doing the matrix".

"Oh yeah, well we'll show you Rika" cried Kazu as he launched another cannon ball at the red head. It came at her so fast that she didn't have time to dodge. So instead, Rika squated while stretching her arms and putting both of her hands together. Takato and everyone else stared at the girl who just stayed in that position. When the ball finally connected, Rika let it hit against her arms and allowed herself to fall on her back. The ball bounced off her and looked like it would touched the ceiling but instead it back to the gym floor. Everyone expected for the girl to the court, but instead she got up and stayed.

"Hey can someone pass me the ball" she said as everyone continued to stare.

"Um Rika, aren't you suppose to get off the court" said Takato as he stared at her.

"Thats only if your out gogglehead".

"Yeah, but Rika you got hit by the ball" said the boy as he kept staring.

"I know that Takato, but I'm not out of the game yet" said the red head as someone tossed the ball to her.

"Hey Rika, I hit you so get off the court" shouted Kazu.

"You hit me but it doesen't mean I'm out" replied Rika.

"Man Rika, you always act like you know everything about everything" said Kenta "but this time your...".

"But this time I'm right like so many other times, you boys think you know so much more than me because I'm a girl" said Rika as she glared at them "for one you guys just know a few basics about dodgeball, and these are just a few things your coached said. I on the other hand know the rules". Than she turned to a random student.

"You there, tell us a few ways on how to make a person out or how to keep from being out in dodgeball".

"Well, to make a person out you have to hit them with a ball or catch the ball they threw at you and thats it" said the girl. Still looking at the girl, Rika continued.

"One way you can make a person out is by hitting them with the ball, but they're not out till the ball hits the floor. Actually, the ball can hit the ceiling and wall to. But its got to touch one of these things before they're considered out. Team mates can save each other if they catch the ball before it touches one of the three" said Rika as she gathered everyone's complete attention "another way to make people and to keep from being out is the boundry the teams play in, if a person steps out of the boundry than he or she is out. But in my case if the ball falls on the floor out of the boundry, than its not really considered an out". Rika pointed at where the ball landed.

"Thats not fair Rika, your making this up" shouted Kazu nervously.

"Yeah, you just can't accept the fact that your out" said Kenta.

"Yeah right, you think I would squat in this stupid skirt for nothing" said Rika as she spinned the ball on her finger "what I did right there was to cancel out any momentom that ball would have made from its impact with me, if I had just been some guy who was like you two than it would have hit the ceiling". The two boys gritted their as they fumed.

"Yeah she's right, the girl ain't done yet" said the boy who had tossed her the ball "sure you guys got skill, but I was waiting for someone who knew the rules to the actual game of dodgeball". The other kids began to mutter to each after hearing the conversation. Kazu and Kenta looked around them and they knew they had lost.

"Alright, now lets see...KENTA" shouted the as she tossed the ball into the air. The boy looked up at the ball ready to catch it, but when it finally came back down to eye level he saw that Rika had run up close to the line. When she got close enough, she gave the ball a Kung Fu kick that sent it into Kenta's face nocking the boy onto his back. The ball had bounced off and onto the floor.

"Now thats how you make an out with style" said Rika as she walked back over to Takato. The boy was smiling at her, at first Rika gave him a little of her tough act. But seeing that he would stop smilling as she got closer, the red head smirked. But all of a sudden Takato stopped smiling.

"Rika, look out!" he shouted as he pointed behind her. Looking behind her, the only thing she saw was red. What she felt though was the pain of rubber. Now ya'll think rubber shouldn't hurt because it expands, but thats the reason it does hurt. It expands over you skin at first, but then when it retracts it kind of pulls the skin with it. And thats was a hard rubber ball. Anyway, Rika was caught by surprise. She couldn't do nothing as the the bounced off except fall on the floor. Takato and few other students walked over to where the girl laid on the ground.

"Rika, are you alright" said the boy as he looked down at her.

"My wrist hurts a little bit" she said as failed to get up. The other kids tried helping her up

"Hey, is she alright Takato" said a voice from behind him. Takato look to see Kazu from where he was standing when he launched the ball at Rika. For moment Takato just stared at him, then all of a sudden he picked up the ball that hit Rika in the face. It had hurt Rika.

"Um Takato, are you alright" said Kazu. Takato looked back up at the boy as a new thought pushed out the old one. He had hurt Rika! Takato threw the ball at him with a burning anger. It hit the kid in the gut with such force that it nocked the air out of him and put him on his back.

"Kazu, you loose by out of boundry" said Takato to himself. Then he turn his attention back to Rika. The other students had help her up off the floor and dusted her down. She had really became the center of attention. Everyone was impressed by how she knew so much about dodgeball. They couldn't stop chatting about her skills etheir. Everyone wanted to get to know her. But they would have to do so another time for the bell had told them it was time to go to home. Takato decided to walk with Rika on the way home. The two weren't very chatty...at first.

"So let me get this straight, you pulled the fire alarm".

"Yep".

"Are you sure your not making this up".

"Hold up let me check my phone...oh wait, thats my ears ringing" said the red hed earning a few laughs.

"Ha-ha, man Rika your one of a kind".

"Oh so what your saying is that I'm a new speacies of human being and your personal clown". Takato laughed as hard as he did the other day. Rika tried giving him a playful punch, but stopped after realizing her wrist still hurted.

"Hey Rika, you feeling any better".

"Abit, say Takato".

"Yeah".

"I saw what you did back there, but why did you hurt him like that". Takato thought about his for awhile before he replied.

"Well, I guess I didn't like how he just took advantage of you like that".

"Well he can't take all the blame, I was being careless getting that close" said Rika staring back at the snowing sky "before I made my entrance, I watched you played for the whole thing. It seems that those two lug heads actually made a briallent plan. I saw how you was trying to get that other kid while trying to dodge Kazu, than I remembered that guy from star wars". Takato's mind went back to where he first saw the girl.

"Hey wait a second, you got me out in the first place".

"Yeah so". Takato walk a head of her and stopped directly infront of Rika.

"Rika you owe me, big time". The girl stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Uh Takato, for one I called you back into the game so thats your big time. Made three of the guys out, by myself" she said crossing her arms "leaving one just for you, sounds like you owe me big time".

"Ok so now what, your saying that I owe you".

"Well you payed part of me back when you got Kazu like you did, but you still owe me three for those three boys".

"Ok, well I've decided that your first big time is a huge" said Takato trying to keep a straight face while opening his arms. Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Um Takato I still have another hand" she said raising her left fist. Takato let go of his face as his body echo with laughter.

"Well ok, thats still your first big time for whenever you want it" he said as his laughter started to die down. Rika stared at the boy for awhile with a cherry red face before she turned around to her back pack to get something out. But than she gave a face as if she had just remembered something else. Takato on the other hand pretty muched guessed what it was. It was time to play his cards, god help him win this bet.

"Hey what are you looking for Rika".

"Huh, oh its nothing gogglehead".

"_Here goes nothing_" thought Takato before he spoke "hey Rika is this the same nothing your looking for". The redhead turned to the boy to see him holding a small book in his hands. Looking closer, Rika gasped.

"Hey thats...".

"This is the same nothing from yesterday, at my house and at the park" said Takato still joking.

"Very funny gogglehead" said the female tamer as she snatched the book from him. After checking it for awhile, she turned her attention back to the boy.

"Hey gogglehead, you didn't read my diary" said Rika as she glared at him. Gaining what ever confidence he had earlier, Takato procceed with his plan.

"I did nothing of it, besides it would probably say something weird like me being cute" he said trying to chuckle. It worked, Rika was starting to blush.

"What! you can't be serious, I was just joking" said Takato trying to sound as real as possible.

Ofcoarse it's not" said Rika returning to reality and her aditude "what, you think that I would have a crush on you gogglehead".

"Well no" he said. For awhile he didn't speak trying to cool down the tension between them.

"Hey a Rika, I still owe you one last big time favor" said Takato pointing at a fast food restaurant "let me buy you dinner, and for a bonus I won't even consider this a date".

"Well, I guess if you insist I'll let you do it" she said as she eased up "but only because you owe, and because this is not a date". And with that done they walked up to the store, Takato being polite opened the door for her.

"Hey I'm going to go take a seat" she said still with a freaked out look. Takato just gave her a worried face, something didn't feel right. The boy waited in line for awhile before placing the orders. He looked back at Rika who was still giving a wierd face. When the order finally came, Takato took it and walked over to where Rika was siting. The girl just stared at him.

"Hey took them awhile but finally got the order out" said the boy as he sat down. Rika looked down at her order, and for awhile she just stared at it.

"Um Rika is something wrong with your food" said Takato as he noticed she didn't touch it.

"Theres nothing wrong with my order...its just how I like" she said as she still stared at it.

"Oh, well I guess thats good because...". The boy didn't have time to finish, it had happened so fast that he didn't notice it until he was on the ground. His left cheek was smarting with pain.

"But there's something wrong with you...and I don't like you like this" said Rika as she walked out the door. Before he realized it, Takato was off the floor and out the door.

"Hey Rika wait up" cried the boy as he followed her. The girl acted like he wasn't there and kept on walking. Catching up to her Takato grabbed hold of her arm.

"What do you want freak" said the angered red head as she pulled herself out of his grip.

"Rika whats the matter with you" said Takato not understanding. The girl gave him a death glare while pointing at him.

"You are freak".

"I don't understand Ri...".

"You lied to me, you...you read my diary".

"But Rika, I told you that I didn't read it".

"Listen you freak, the reason I let you buy me dinner was to test you...I didn't place my order, you did!". Takato was quiet, indeed in her diary Rika did say what she like to eat and how it was made.

"But Rika...".

"I don't want to hear it". And with that the female tamer walked away. However Takato was still determined.

"Rika wait plea..." he didn't finish. The girl had spun around and let loose a powerful jab into his stomach. Even though it was her bad wrist, Takato felt all the air leave him. For awhile Rika kept it there, but for what seemed like forever ended when she pulled her fist back. Takato fell down to his knees, than his whole body met the snow. While down there he felt something land on his face, it was wet and when some of it went into his mouth it tasted salty. Looking up, he saw the other tamer shedding tears as she looked at him.

"You know what Takato" she used his actual name "I thought that you would be different from most people, I thought that you could show me a better side to life. But Kazu and Kenta are right about me thinking of how I know everything...and now I know that everything that glitters isn't gold". And with those last words she walked away, leaving the boy on the cold ground.

* * *

Later that night, while Rika was trying to go to sleep. She couldn't help but listening to the song the radio was playing.

**"Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
Perfect, perfect, oh oh  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight  
Long as everything?s all right between us  
Before we go to sleep  
Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh**

**Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Can't sleep through the pain**

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me  
Oh no no no"

"I really did think you were different gogglehead" and with that. The girl closed her eyes and fell asleep. Somewhere else in the city, Takato was struggling to get some sleep of his own.

"Man, I really scwred up this time" was all he said for the night. He knew that he was past the point of no return, now he was in a land of no salvation. Question is, can he find away out. And possible, to a world peace.

* * *

"Hey Hey Hey... Its DRAGONGHOST live and bringing you the third chapter of the romance fanfic "Forgive, Love, Live". We are Currently moving towards the forgiving part. I made the title in a order. We're are not at forgive yet, but we will be. so keep reading my fanfic. And I'll keep typing. This is DRAGONGHOST, and your reading a rukato.**  
**


	4. Grabing the Tigress by the tail

How To Trap Yourself In A Cage With The Tigress

Well, hi folks. Glad to be back after my small break. Lets see, its about eight days until christmas. So, everybody remember what happen in the last chapter. Well Takato really screw up, what was he thinking reading her diary and then giving it back while offering to buy her dinner. Now I would say in some situations that thats kind've smooth, you know he was trying to get a little thing going for the next level of relationship. I mean techniqually thats called a date, but don't tell Rika that. However our young hero acted to fast and the results was that his battleship got sunk. Even though that would usually be the end of the game, we still have some time to make it work out. So I'm giving him and Rika chance to continue. However, by christmas day(in this fanfic ofcoarse)if they don't worship the power of the goddess Aphrodite...well lets not not think of that, RUKATO forever.

Rika sat on the bench with her lunch right next to her, which consisted of soda, sandwitch, chips, some M&Ms. A perfect lunch like any other lunch, only it had not been touched.

"Man, why aren't I eating anything" she said outloud "I have this stuff every day, but I just can't right now...I wonder what Takato is having for lunch". Quickly the girl shook her head with that thought out of it. She hadn't seen the boy since the day before when she tricked him into revealing the bad deed he had done. She had chose to try to make feelings for another living being, to hold affection for someone else who wasn't her father. And he broke her faith in him.

"Why am I thinking about that freak" she said referring to how she saw him "I'm done with Takato".

"Hey Rika who are you talking about". Looking behind her Rika saw her archrival in basically almost everything, Naomi Kazisam. The girls had been at it since the first time they met, and thats been a really long time. Naomi bragged about things, while Rika was always able to answer her bragging as if it was nothing to begin with. Naomi bragged about having more friends, Rika said she had enough friends. Naomi bragged about her lunch, Rika would say that her own lunch was just how she liked it. Naomi bragged about being more popular at school, Rika said she didn't give a care. Yep total enemies.

"None of your business Naomi". The taller girl kept staring at the redhead.

"Well it sounded like you was talking about a guy" she said putting an evil grin on her face "Takato right, maybe I ought to look him up". Rika blushed as she responded.

"Listen cringle hair, I don't give a care about that freak" said Rika as she turned her head "you do what you want, but leave me out of it". The two girls were quiet as a breeze blew by.

"Naa, I don't think I will" said Naomi as she put a hand on her hip.

"Hm" replied Rika looking back at her enemy.

"Well I mean that I'm so much better than you when it comes to reconizing a cute boy, what you see has to be ten times better for me to call handsome" said the blonde as she put a smirk on her face "but if he's a freak to you, than he must be dirt to me**-SMACK**!". The blonde didn't see it coming at her. With her head turned the other way and her cheek burning as if it was on fire, her thoughts could only come up to one thing. Rika slapped her.

"Why you little-huh" she started but noticed that the redhead had packed her lunch and left "just you wait Rika, I'll get back at you for this". The young tamer ignored her as she got her train of thoughts working again.

"Why did I slap her" she said looking at her hand. She never had slapped anyone before, usually she would give them the old 'one-two'. Than her mind went back on what she was saying about Takato.

"I don't care about him anymore" she said as she continued her walk in the park "maybe I over reacted a little bit, he was bound to find out about me". Thats when she stopped.

"No, no he shouldn't have done it in the first place". Rika continued her walk.

* * *

"Hey, Takato wait up a second". Takato turned around to find Kazu and Kenta running after him.

"Oh hey guys whats up" he said when they stopped. The to took a look at each other before they answered.

"Takato, I'm sorry" said Kazu while bowing his head.

"What?" was all Takato could think of.

"I said I'm sorry, for hitting Rika" said Kazu still keeping his head down "I shouldn't have been a bad sport in the game, its just that I...".

"Hey, don't worry about it Kazu" Takato stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder "it was just a game, Rika said it was her own fault for getting careless". Kazu and Kenta looked up at Takato.

"Yeah but..."

"Listen Kazu, your ok with Rika" said Takato with a sad smile on his face "she'll be her normal self, atleast you can be forgiven in her book". With a sad look Takato stared at the ground as he sat on a bench. Kazu and Kenta watched him for awhile, feeling abit worried they joined him.

"Hey Takato is something wrong" asked Kenta.

"We'll help you out the best way we can, and don't worry...it'll be better than that time when your chicken sandwhich and chocolate pudding ran off" added Kazu getting Takato to laugh. After he calmed Takato thought for awhile. Could he trust Kazu and Kenta.

"Ok you guys, I think I can tell you" said Takato looking up "but what I'm about to say is going drive you insane". Both of the boys stared at him with dead serious eyes.

* * *

"Ha-ha, hahahaha" Kazu began like a maniac "hahahahahahahaha, ok Takato...thats the most funniest joke I ever heard".

"Yeah Takato, we knew you had a sense of humor" added Kenta "but this is just one joke you might want to keep to yourself". Takato just sat still and didnt say a thing. It took Kazu and Kenta a minute to see how serious he was.

"Wait, your not serious" said Kazu.

"I am".

"But this is just crazy, Rika has a crush on you" said Kenta "thats just to weird". Takato sign and got up from the bench.

"Well, didn't exactly expect you to believe me" was all he said as he walked down the path. Kazu and Kenta knew this was no trick.

"Hey Takato get over here" shouted Kazu.

"Huh" Takato turned back.

"He said get back over here, how can we help you if your over there" replied Kenta. For awhile the tamer just stood there, but he began to walk back as a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks you guys".

"Hey don't mention it, just help us out with the christmas party".

"Ok, ok".

"Ok here's the plan, I just saw Rika walking in the park ten minutes before we found you so what we'll do is..." Kazu relayed his plan which was a plan that only he could come up with. In the end, Takato thought it was crazy...crazy enough to work that is.

* * *

Rika was still walking in the park that day, when Kazu and Kenta popped up.

"What do you dorks want" the redhead said with the cold aditude.

"Well Rika we see your growing up abit...I mean just check out those hips" said Kazu pointing at her rear end "I can see you on world's biggest losers right now".

"Although, I do like big butts and I cannot lie" added Kenta. The plan was working, the redhead was blushing like mad.

"Aww, she's blushing...isn't that cute" said Kazu as the two made a bolt for...with hurricane nonaka right behind them ofcoarse. Step one was complet, now came step...no seriously, step two was coming right ahead of them. The Matsuki Bakery! The two digimon geek literally flew through the door and burst up the stairs. Rika on the other hand, tripped over a customer. She quickly got up(ignoring the screams of the poor fellow)and rushed up stairs to the room she saw them run into. The room was messy, obviously Takato's. The door to the balcony was open, but as the redhead went to go check it out she heard a click behind her. Snapping her head around, she saw the door closed...and standing infront of it was Takato.

"You? Whats going on here, where are those dorks" she said. The only answer she got was the boy taking a step closer.

"Answer me freak". Takato took another step towards her.

"S-stay back, don't come any closer" said the girl as her voice starting to tremble. This time Takato charged at her like a grizzly.

"EEEEEK". Rika stoode there with her hands over her face as the boy swung his arms around her, holding her close against him. But as the time passed she reliezed that was all he was doing. Taking her hands from her face, she saw him looking her straight in the eye. She stared back before she got control of herself.

"Let me go you..."

"No can do Rika".

"What, why if you don't get away from me right now I'm gonna..."

"Sorry Rika, but I still owe you a hug" said Takato smiling at her. That shut her up good like Whataburge. She stopped fighting against the boy, allowing him to hold her.

"Please Takato, let me go".

"Not just yet".

"Don't you get it, sure maybe I did have a crush on you but now after what you did...you can't just go around trapping me in your room".

"Please Rika, let me explain..."

"Explain what Takato,_sniff_ you read my diary" Rika was starting to shedd tears "let go of me Takato or you'll get hurt". The boy stood there looking down at her, than he did what she didn't expect him to do. He picked her up in his arms and slowly sat down on the floor.

"One Rika, the only way you can truly hurt me right now is by walking out on me now" he said while cuddling her "two, please hear me out on this one". The girl was quiet at his words.

"Alright, talk" she said trying to regain any aditude she lost into her tears.

"For one if you really do like me, than why do you always treat me like I'm not a real friend to you" he said raising his voice.

"What do you mean, you are a real friend to me".

"You sure don't make it seem that way".

"Takato, you know how I am" she said looking up at him "and you are a real friend to me, well atleast I thought you was until you went into my privacy". Takato gave her a hard look but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, what kind've friend does that for no reason" she snapped at him "if you ask me Takato, you got no right saying how I'm treating you like a friend..."

"YOUR WRONG" roared the tamer "I do...I do have a reason. And its because I like you to". Rika was completely quiet and was sure that her heart skipped a beat.

"I like you Rika, I probably did more than like you" said Takato as he held her closer "but everytime I thought I could get closer to you, you always push me away". Rika remembered the Guilmon jumped off the roof.

"I always thought that I was doing something wrong, so when I saw your diary I thought I could make everything better between us". Stunned, Rika layed her head on his chest. He gave back her love. Maybe, just maybe he was different from everyone else.

"Takato, I'm...about all of this" she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh" said the boy as he looked down at her.

"I said I'm...about pushing you away" she kept mumbling.

"Um Rika, I can't hear you".

"I SAID I"M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN NICER TO YOU" she gave him an earful "its just that I'm not suppose to be nice and all..."

"Oh Rika" he said as he looked up and burned with a major blush. Outside hanging from the roof of the balcony, was Kazu and Kenta with snot coming out of their noses and rivers out of their eyes...not to mention the very expensive looking camera Kazu was holding. But all of a sudden the two stopped their emotional moment, and starting waving their arms like maniacs and pointing inside the room. At first Takato thought they were playing, but when they didn't stop he looked behind him to see where they were pointing. It was the door, or more likely what was on the door. Takato looked closer, and saw three pictures he had cut out from the magazine he found a few days ago. Each one was a Rika shot. Thats when Takato wondered why they were pointing at it just now, thats when it hit him...literally. Rika gave him an upper cut that nocked him on his back. She had seen the pictures!

"Takato" she said as her dark emoitions circled her. Looking out the window he saw Kazu and Kenta weren't sticking around.

"Takato..." said the female tamer again as she pounced on him with her fist"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A..."

* * *

Whoa, sorry guys. But this is still K+ fanfic, plus my mom would kill me if it was a teen or M rated fanfic. Anyways this DRAGONGHOST here to tell you that this act of random violence is brought to you by...

Chocolate!

The number 1 favorite food for emotional and moddy women.

Men beware your in for a scare.

Ok back to the fanfic.

* * *

"Ugh, what happen" said Takato as rose up off the floor "ow, hey wheres Rika". The looked around him to see that he was alone. Than he remembered what happen.

"Oh yeah, Kazu came up with this plan" he said as touched his cheek reliezing he was in pain "Rika left...she walked out". Takato looked at the door while a heavy feeling worked its way into his heart.

"I told her the only way she could hurt me was if she left". The boy sat quiet for a moment, and than the first tear came.

"Why didn't she listen to me" he said as he let it rain "she never listens to me, she just...just". Takato cried himself to sleep. But before he close his eyes he said to himself.

"No more, I won't let you hurt me anymore Rika".

"WE'RE THROUGH" he roared "you, your diary, us...ITS OVER".

* * *

A/N: Finally got it done, now this time really out did myself. The whole thing was just magnificent. Well hope ya'll loooove it. now I'm going to tske another break. MUUUWAA. thats was a kiss incase you were wondering...for the girls ofcoarse. any of my fellow guys just got a RAAAWR. lol, seeya...the two main charaters of this fanfic I don't wanna be ya


	5. I can't do Anything for you

I can't do Anything for you...

Athurs not: sup buddies, get ready to rock, and stuff. by the way i don't own digimon, but who cares. i own this fanfic.

"Ok, a little bit over to the left Jake. No Cassie, I said to put the ticket booth by the door on the right side. Good job with the paintings Daisy. A little higher Rico" said Takato as he instructed the boy to move the poster higher "Oscar, this may be a christmas party...but I would appreciate it if you got letters cut out now and not three days later". Kazu and Kenta watched there friend organize and command the ocean of children. They were like an army of ants to anyone else, but Takato was the queen who gave direct orders.

"Wow chummly, you doing over half of what we thought you could do" said Kazu as he took a step closer to his friend.

"Hey Takato, you wanna take a break for awhile" said Kenta following.

Takato turned around to them, showing the sweat that climbed out of his forhead while saying "thanks guys, but I think that I can handle this here. Besides I promised I'd help you out with the decerations". Kazu and Kenta glanced at each other, they knew that Takato was using the decerations as a way to keep him busy. Ever sense Rika beat the crap out of him in his room, the boy hasn't been himself. He still agreed to help the two with the decerations for the christmas party, and he acted as if nothing happened. But they knew deep down that Takato was hurting.

"You know Chummly, we're the ones who were put in charge. Infact your doing our work, why don't you just go relax a little bit" said Kenta still trying to persude him into stopping.

"Actually guys, I want to do this" the boy said "I guess you were right, I was abit jeolous". The words sting Kazu and Kenta as if they were slapped in the face. Suddenly Kazu turned around and walked the other way. Looking at him to Takato, Kenta left the boy with goggles to making the decerations.

"Kazu what are we going to do" said Kenta when He caught up to his friend "Takato is really taking all of this hard". Kazu pulled out his cell phone and began texting on it while ignoring Kenta's question. After he was done he turned back over to Kenta with a look on his face.

"Kenta, look at Takato over there. He's working his butt off for a deal that we made and didn't do completly" he said as he gestured over to the sweating tamer "well what are we going to do, I'll tell you what we're going to do...keep our end of the bargin". And with that said, Kazu walked out the door towards the front of his school. Kenta stood for awhile before he realized what Kazu just did.

"Uh-oh, you didn't really do _that_" he muttered as he ran after him. Once outside the boys boys just waited out in the cold snow. For fifteen minutes it seemed like they been waiting forever until a figure came from around the courner of the street. Looking closer, Kenta saw who Kazu had texted. And she didn't look happy at all to be out in this weather.

"Well you called me dork" said Rika in a voice that matched her surroundings "what do you want". Kazu walked over to her while looking in her eyes.

"Rika, you need to get in there and talk to chummly right now" he said catching both Kenta and Rika off guard "its obvious that you two like each other, and Takato's taking it real hard. He hasn't been himself ever sense you over-reacted at his place". Rika was totally stunned, but quickly regained herself and grabbed Kazu by his collar.

"Oh so to _get_ back at me, he's telling everyone about it" she said with her eyes ablazed "when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that..."

"Takato didn't tell no one but us about your diary" Kazu interrupted her "and he did that before you went wild on him, he asked us to help him with you". Rika didn't know what to do, but she slowly let go of Kazu.

"We found chummly walking in the park yesterday looking sad. We were trying to find him so I could apologize about hitting you in dodgeball" said Kazu as he regain his breath "we felt sorry for him and asked him to talk it out, didn't believe him at first when he said you had a crush on him but we decided to help him in the end". Rika thought back on how when she chased Kazu and Kenta they dissappeared after they ran into Takato's room, and also how Takato seemed to be prepared for her.

"_They planned it all along_" she thought to herself before she turned her attention back to them "sorry guys but I 've had enough of gogglehead, he's a perv in the first place...I mean where did he get those pictures of me in the first place.

"Well doesnt that make you a perv Rika".

"WHAT!" shouted the redhead.

"Well lets see, you have a book filled with Takato on things how cute he looks with his goggles, or how handsome he is in a tux, even wanting to nibble his ears while he cuddles you" shouted Kazu going for a homeroon "but all he's got are three pictures of a girl he likes stuck on his bedroom door". The redhead's face was pale, the old saying of like white on rice could now be change to like white on Rika. Her cheeks began to burn with embarrasment, and for a second she was about to give Kazu round house beating. But something stopped her..._Takato_. Rika gave herself a long time of thinking, and than she looked back up at Kazu while staring deep into his eyes. Kazu was begining to become nervous with Rika's staring, he was so focused on her eyes that he had barely enough time to react as jabbed her fist his face. As quickly as he could, Kazu threw his hands up to protect himself while closing his eyes. But when no pain came for two minutes he opened his eyes to see Rika holding out her fist to him.

"Huh" was all he could get out.

"Well pound it Kazu" said the redhead as a smile made its way across her face "I promise to treat you like a real friend from now on, you to Kenta". For awhile both boys looked like they saw a ghost, but slowly Kenta walked up and put his fist against Rika's. With a smile Kazu repeated the same action.

"So we're ok now" asked Kazu.

"Yeah".

"Hey Rika, did you really mean that?" said Kenta.

"Ofcoarse, why?".

"Because it feels wierd" they both shouted.

"Um, I'm going to treat you like your _my _true friend" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, well I'm feeling better already".

"Sign, well guys I guess I really do have to talk to him" said Rika putting the smile back on "I hope he's not feeling that bad".

"Ada girl Rika" said Kenta as he and Kazu followed her into the school. Once inside the gym, the redhead took a look around. Spotting Takato somewhere in the middle, Rika took whatever courage she had and walked over to him.

"Um, Takato" she said as she tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder. The boy snapped around to see who it was, than felt his heart skip a beat. Rika looked him in the eye.

"_Kazu wasn't kidding when he said gogglehead was taking it hard_" she said feeling the complete guilt of her actions "hey gog-Takato, can we talk for a sec". For a minute Takato didn't respond, than with a nod he followed Rika as she walked over to a corner in the gym by the door she came in. Once there Rika took a moment to herself.

"First of all I'd like to say that I'm sorry about hurting you back at your house" she started off "I over reacted so if you can, then please forgive me". Takato stared at Rika for awhile, never had she came out with a straight apology.

"Um, well Rika I don't know what to say" said the tamer as he scratch his head "but I guess I can forgive you".

"Thats great, thank you Taka..."

"But from now on, lets just stay as friends" the boy cut her short. Rika's mind went blank for a second.

"W-what do you mean" she said with a nervous grin.

"I mean that I be happy to be friends with you again" said Takato as he looked down at his shoes "but I can't give you anything more than that between us".

"But why, we were actually doing fine..."

"Sorry Rika, but the pain that we cause to each other is to great for me to handle".

"Takato I'm sorry, I really am" said Rika as she took a step closer "please don't let this just fly away, I'll do anything you ask...just name it".

"Anything" said the boy reciving a nod "were you prepared to do anything before". Again the redhead nodded.

"Than why did you walk out on me!" Takato said putting a little fury in his voice.

"Huh".

"Back at my place Rika, I told you the only way you could have truly hurt me was to walk out of the room" he said as he felt his eyes begining to water "what happen, you did. And now I'm hurt, so hurt that I can't risk it anymore".

"I'm sorry, don't be mad." she tried putting hand on his shoulder that brushed off.

"Takato please, I'll do anything for you".

"Thats the problem Rika, I don't want you to do anything for me...just to truly love me" said Takato as he turned his back to her to hid his tears "if you truly love someone, than you don't need to say you'll do anythingfor them because you'll automatically do what feels right for them. And now Rika if you truly love me, than just leave me and this whole love business alone for right now...I can't even look at your eyes". Rika couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she couldn't even feel the constant beating of her heart that told her she was alive. Than they came for the fourth time in her life, tears rained away.

"Ok Takato, your right" she said as she began to walk for the door "I really do love you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore". And with that the violent eye redhead tamer ran out the door, bumping into Kazu and Kenta.

"Ow, hey watch it...Rika" said Kazu as he picked himself up off the floor why'll helping her.

"Are you alright" asked Kenta.

"I will be later, but now...please excuse me" and she took off again.

"Huh, Rika wait" called Kazu as he and Kenta ran after her.

* * *

Takato opened his eyes in his bedroom. Something had woken him up from his nap.

"Hmm, must have been dreaming" he said as he was about to get cosy when a nock came his bedroom door "_oh someones here_". Takato got up from his bunk and walked over to the door.

"Hey mom, whats up..." he said as he opened the door expecting to see his mother, however the person on the other side was the last one he expected to be at his door.

"Hi Takato, can I come in" said Rika with a small smile on her face while looking at the ground. She was wearing a nice dress with a straw hat, but what really caught him by suprise was that she wasn't wearing her hair into a ponytail. She look just like she did in one of the pictures Takato cut out, and it was his favorite.

"Um Takato, can I" she said breaking him out of his stare. He was about to welcome her in, but wanting to hide away any idea that he still had feelings, he decided to give her a taste of her old fashion medicine.

"Well I don't know Rika, I hope you can" he said without an expression on his face "I don't see the door closed so I think you can. Let me check". Raising a hand to eye level, Takato made a movement as if to knock where the door had been. Saticfied, he moved out of the doorway.

"Nope, its open". Rika just stared at him as if he hammered a nail into her chest. Than slowly she took a few steps inside the room and faced him. At first Takato thought he was a little to ruff on her, but was determined to play it cool. Seeing no sense of warmth in his eyes, Rika looked down to the floor. After a minute she began to shake a little bit. And after she seemed to vibrate, but Takato didn't let up.

Suddenly, a bit of red came from her stomach. Looking closer Takato couldn't belive his eyes, it was blood. But that wasn't the best part yet. A cut went across Rika's right arm and left leg, following it was trinkles of blood. Blood came out from her shoes, ears, nose and chest. But when Rika raised her head, Takato say that she was crying with crimson blood for tears.

"_Sniff_, Takato I'm really sorry" she said crying "please, I can't take it anymore...". Takato flew towards Rika, taking her up in his arms.

"Rika you can come in ok" he almost shouted but was scared that she would cry more blood from her eyes "I want to love you, and I want you to love me". Takato felt the girl stop vibrating. Looking down he saw that all the blood was completely gone.

"_Sniff_, ok" said Rika rubbing her eyes "I want to love you to". Takato felt the words on him like that of the warm sun raise. Looking down on Rika, he felt something pull him towards her. She felt it to obviously, leaning closer to his face while closing her eyes. Takato followed this feeling, so he came closer why while closing his eyes. When he was less than an inch away, his eyes closed completely and everything dissappeared. He couldn't feel her against him anymore, so worried he threw his eyelids open to find himself in the gym with some of the kids still in helping with the decerations.

"Wheres Rika" he said looking around him "something doesn't feel right". Takato could tell it from his gut that something was wrong. Running out of the gym, Takato went to the from of the school. Looking around he saw nothing, infact he didn't really no why he was out here. It was only that something was telling him to keep looking. Just taking one more look, Takato saw something bye the bushes. Moving closer he saw it was to pairs of shoes. Taking a look behind the bush, Takato saw Kazu and Kenta gagged and tied up in a rope.

"Guys what happen" he said as pulled them out and undid the ropes.

"These guys came at us when we went after Rika" said Kazu after taking a breath.

"They said a couple of things to Rika like they were flirting with her" said Kenta.

"We told them to get lost, that Rika didn't needed to be bothered with them" added Kazu.

"Than they jumped us and tied us up" Kenta pointing to the ropes.

"But before they gagged us we told Rika to run" said Kazu putting on a smile "that girl of yours sure been working out, we were able to distract them for only a little while before she turned the courner". Takato looked down the street they mentioned, after ten seconds he took a step down it.

"Kazu, Kenta, go get help" he said without looking at them "Guilmon's probably playing at the park, Renamon will hear you if you call her".

"Ok, um wait a second" said Kazu before he almost took off.

"Takato what about you" said Kenta before both he and Kazu said "your can't go after them alone".

"I can, I will" he said " as he took another step "because I'll do anything for Rika, no I won't do anything for Rika...". And before he finished, Takato bolted away.

...because I'll do **Everything** for you.

* * *

Just incase ya'll wondering got, thats like the other end of the title at the top. but hey...IS THIS AWSOME OR WHAT. Takato is about to kick butt.

This chapter was amazing but for now please review. I know you want to. yep yep yep, I'm a poiet

"I'm a great writer, yes I am.

"I'm a great reader, how about you.

...and a singer. lol


	6. Digivolve to ChampionMatrix Digivolve

Digivolve to Champion...Matrix Digivolve to Ultimate

"Huff, puff" Rika breathed a breath she was holding as the three men went by not noticing her hiding behind the wall. After Takato rejected her, they came out of nowhere and started flirting with her. Kazu and Kenta were trying to get them to back off when they jumped them with some ropes and tied them up. She was able to escape them a couple of times, but they always manage to pick up her trail again.

"God, why now of all times do I have to have these problems" she said as she started walking off in the opposite direction the men were going "can't a girl get a break from men". She kept walking trying to forget about her bad luck. She thought back to the way Takato looked when he told here he didn't want to have a strong relationship with her. The painful look in his eyes made her feel worst. She had never felt that bad before in her life. And so a new question came to her mind.

"Takato or me...who's the one targeted by a jinxflinger" she said to herself "I never thought anything like this could happen to me before, it must have been so when I first laid eyes on gogglehead". But she remembered the good times the two had together as a team, was there really a jinx in this. Before she could really answer the question Rika bumped into someone hard that made her fall back on her butt.

"Ow, hey watch where your goin..." Rika looked up as the blood drained from her face. That someone...or preferably someones...was her persuers.

"Man baby, thats what I like about you" said the leader as he gave her a smile that could scare a gater "you got that fire in you". Than one of his buddies, a very skinny one, came up to the redhead.

"You got that right boss, she's a keeper" the third lacky, fat this time, came up and added "she's good enough to eat". Rika could only stare at them as she tried to crawl away backwards.

"Hey, where you going hotstuff" said the leader as he took a step forward "why don't you take you good looking self, and come over here to warm up your cool daddy". This earned his fellows gangsters a couple of laughs.

"Hey chief, I think recongnize this girl" said the skinny lacky as he took a step foward to Rika "yeah this is the digimon ice queen kids are talking about these days".

"Dang baby, you're just full of suprises" said the leader as he took another step forward "well I guess the queen should atleast know the name of her soon to be king". Taking another step, the leader was standing right over the girl. Finding the flames that burned in her Rika launched her fist at him taking him by suprise, but because of her current position she was only able to nick his chin before he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Dang baby, you sure a fisty one at your age" he said as he got on the ground above her with a leg on each side of her, preventing any hope of escape. Still the girl struggled on to free herself, but alas the leader pulled another rope out of his pocket and tied her hands together.

"Relax ice baby, I totally know how you feel about your first time at...well, bowing before the heels of Jeus" he said as started to unzip his pants "and I totally respect that, trust me. When it comes to women, I go where I please...and I please where I go". The leader put on a smile with his last words(dang, going to have to turn this into a rated T for this...oops, sorry, thinking outloud). The leader was about to move to Rika's zipper when his two lacky's happen'd.

"Hey, who are you kid-ow" said the skinny one before he screamed in pain.

"What the...you think your tough kid. Well I'll just show you how tough I am-AHH" shouted the fat one.

"Hey whats going on back there" said the leader before his face turned pale as if he had been stabbed "right in the basket". Then as he began to lower himself down, Rika felt something grab her by the foot and drag her from between his legs.

"Ahh, let me go" she said trying to kick and punch whatever got ahold of her. As it picked her up off the ground, it kept holding her with a vice grip to keep her from running.

"I swear to god, if you don't I'll..."

"You know Rika, I'm starting to think you got a real issue against hugs" said Takato beaming down at her with a smile. Looking up to the voice, Rika felt wierd at the sight of her savior. Than she wrapped her arms around him and started crush him to death, allowing her emotion to flow into him.

"Takato what are you doing here" she said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Well pretty much to kick butt and chew bubble gum, though I'm out of gum, while saving a dansel in destress" said the boy as he continued to hold her.

"Hey punk, just who do you think you are" said a voice snapping both Rika and Takato out of their day dreams. Looking up, Rika saw the leader standing up in a wierd way.

"Do you know who I am punk, I'm D.K.". Staring at him for awhile, Takato just gave him a wierd look.

"You know, its things like this that give Donkey Kong a bad name" he said putting on a sly grin "honestly, the guy just eats bananas and protects his forest. I mean sure, there was that time he kidnapped princess peach...or was it that yellow brunett".

"YOU IDIOT, D.K. stands for Demon King".

"You know, I read a book called 'The Demon King'. And the guy who was the demon king, wasn't really evil".

"RAHHH, who gives a care" roared D.K. "Who the hell are you". Thats when Takato's grin change into a bright smile.

"I'll give you a hint" said the tamer. Takato turned back to Rika, looking deep into her violet eyes. Than in a flash like a striking viper, the goggleheaded boy kissed the girl on the lips. Rika didn't see it coming, she was to busy staring into his earth brown eyes. She didn't fight it at all, this was exactly what she wanted...not that she pictured it in a back alley, but still it was better than she expected. Slowly, the two seperated why'll looking into each other's eyes.

"Oops, I see your already taken...oh wait, I don't really care" shouted D.K. as he threw himself at the two. However it was an predictable attempt so the two only had to take a step back, letting the teenager fall to the ground.

"Dang, hey Tum, Jim, get those two while I get on my feet" he shouted at his two lackies "well, what are you waiting for get them. GET THEM". The two teens on the ground jumped to there feet. However Takato saw it and threw Rika over his shoulder as he made a burst down the alley. Rika could only watch as the two came at full speed.

"Gogglehead they're gaining on us" she tried to breath as her stomach kept slamming in his shoulders "I'm weighing you down, just leave me here. I'm the one they want".

"One Rika, yes you are weighing me down abit. So when you get the chance, take note of this in your diary to go on a low diet" said the boy putting on a small grin "two actually, I hit both of their faces with my fist and kicked D.k. in his...area, so they want both of us. Three, theres no way in hell I'm going to leave my first girlfriend behind for those apes to go through your body like they're digging for gold". Rika couldn't breath after hearing his last statment. Takato took note of her silence, allowing her to take it in.

"_I'm...I'm his. And that means, he's mine_" she could hardly believe it, than her mind went back onto what else he said "wait, I need to go on a diet gogglehead". This really caught Takato offguard.

"Um...well..."

"For some as cute as you, I'm finding it hard to overlook that first comment of yours" she said then moved closer while whispering in his ear "but I guess I can give you the girlfriend to boyfriend only forgiveness". With a smile, Takato kept going on while putting an extra pep in his step. Being over his should, Rika could see the faces of the two lackies behind them...sure enough, both had a red mark over their noses.

"Hey gogglehead, you really punch them in the face" said the redhead as they turned a courner.

"Actually, they hit my fist with their faces"

"Got to gogglhead, that was cheesy" said the female tamer smirking at his joke.

"Hey, I happened to have learned it from the best" said Takato. And for the first time in his life, the boy heard Rika laugh. It was a sweet sound. Suddenly the boy stopped, almost throwing Rika off. When she looked down to the ground she saw a large shadow luming over them...dead end.

"Darn it, now how do we get past this..."

"We climb" said Takato as he threw Rika's legs over his shoulder while the girl gripped his neck until they were into the position of piggyback ride. Now finally able to see the wall, Rika so how high the odds were stacked against them.

"Gogglehead, there is no way you can climb that with me" she said already feeling defeated.

"Gogglehead no, Monkeyhead on the other hand might" he said as started to test the wall.

"Takato be real, you can't climb that wall" said the girl trying to get him to stop.

"Hey I think I heard something" came D.K.'s voice from a distance.

"Great, they're going to catch us again" said the redhead already getting off of Takato back "gogglehead, how well can you fight".

"Me no, now if I was at my Ultimate level than maybe we could get of here unhurt". Rika stared back at the boy.

"Takato enough games, you can't digivolve".

"I can if I need to, and I need you Rika" he said looking in her eye "who knocked out Kazu in the game of dodgeball, who ran to your rescue, who got his fist hit by two guys and kicked another one in the crotch just to save you...I'm not gogglehead Rika, I'm warhead". The redhead was taken back by his words, he needed her.

"Than, I want to fight with you" said the female tamer looking at the ground.

"Look me in the eye when you want something Rika" said the boy. Raising her head, the girl looked deep into his earth brown eyes.

"I want to fight with you...warhead".

"I want to fight with you to" said the boy smiling.

"Hey there they are". Looking down the open of the alley, Rika and Takato saw D.K. and his two buddies.

"Well '_Warhead_'" said the girl as she took a step towards the gang "I know I was born to raise hell, how about you". And with that Rika sprang towards D.K., leaving Takato to think about her remark.

"Oh, we're about to find out" and with that they charge the gang together. D.K. and his lackies returned with their own charge. But just as the leader reached out for Rika, the girl dove between his legs. Looking down in suprisment, D.K. suddenly felt a pain to his face.

"D.K., there are two ways this can end" said Takato still pushing his fist into the brute's face "and in both of them, you lose!

* * *

This chapter was a total sucess. sure maybe not alot of action, but still a sucess. ohyeah, I think I'm going to move this into the humer section, or the action section. any way review now. I have to get something takato care of and had to make this Authur Note short. so yeah...cya.

Ok back, sorry about that but I really wanted to upload this chapter. its a bigger hit than my first fanfic. Well hey, I love all of ya'll. you've all been great R&Rs. theres probabaly going to be two more chapters for this fanfic. than I'll start a naruto/Ino romance.


	7. The Everyday Life of Rukato

The everyday life of Rukato

So, my loyal readers and reviewers. I see you made it this far, chapter 7 of the digimon tamers romance fanfic "Forgive, Love, Live". Well Yeepy Kyai you little Einstiens. But back to the story, what happened that night(in the last chapter)hmm?...what happened to our main characters(Takato and Rika). What happened to this fanfic(Forgive, Love, Live). Well first of all I'm going to stop with the Parenthesis...second of all, if you just shut up and sit down I'll tell you. Right here, Right now... Lets roll baby.

D.K. fell back on his butt, stunned at what just happened. No one hits the Demon King...well besides his mom, dad, older brother, older sister, heck even his little cousins did it. But this was different, this was not the same. D.K. looked up to see the two lovers make short work of his lackies. The fat one(Tum) charged at Rika, but the athletic chick jumped into the air and landed ob his face while stomping on it until she jumped off. Than he reached out for the girls head from behind her with one of his meaty hands, but Rika was expecting the attack and simply moved her head out of the way while grabbing his arm and pulled with all her might. Plus because he turned around so sudden to grab her in a rush, the results was Rika performing one-arm toss on the poor boy. Having beating her opponent, the redhead turned to the goggledheaded boy.

"Runt, I'll teach you to punch the Demon King" the skinny lacky(Jim) screamed as he charge Takato.

* * *

Really short A/N: ok so I did used the parenthesis...again. Sue me...Again!

* * *

Instead of trying to run or move, Takato took the full force of the skinny lacky. Well it wasn't much to deal with anyway, the lacky was all talk and bones. Not wanting to really hurt him, Takato ducked his head down while throwing the teen's left arm over his head. Thus he reached for his left leg and pulled it up. Without his left arm pushing against Takato's broad shoulders, the lacky had nothing to support him or stop Takato from raising his left leg. The lacky reached out and grabbed Takato's goggles, but the boy grinned an evil grin as he watched the teenager hop on one leg before he threw his left leg up. Thus making his opponent flip backwards before he tasted cold concret, and snapping the rubber from the goggles to. Takato than turned to Rika only to see her watching him with a smile.

"You really did digivolve to warhead" she said as she walked over to him.

"Well its nothing really" he said looking into her violent eyes "just needed some determination". For awhile they just stood there.

"Why you little-huh?" came voice snapping the out of there own little world. Turning there attention to the voice, Rika and Takato saw D.K. with something yellow behind him. Looking closer, Takato didn't need to wait for his eyes to ajust to the darkness to know who it was.

"Quiet, insolent human" said Renamon with her arm around D.K.'s neck "close your eyes...NOW!". The leader was shaking so hard, he looked like he might have pissed his pants. Yet with the order from the fox digimon, the boy obeyed her.

"Now listen to what I'm going to tell you" she whispered in his ear "your going to come with me for punishment, cooperation is your best chance of living. But struggling will only earn you worser punishment...and unlike Takato's early entrance, I will assure you permanet results". Than the fox turned to Rika, looking any signs of damage.

"Rika, are you alright" said the fox after she was sure her partner was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine renamon" said the girl with a smile "but ofcoarse you already know that, you were watching the whole time".

"Wait, she was watching the whole thing" said Takato in disbeleaf "how did you know that".

"She already said she knew about your...early entrance" said Rika blushing at the thought of her new boyfriend kicking D.K. in his area.

"Forgive me Rika, I was going to act as soon as I got here" said the digimon looking down "but I saw Takato come and I wanted to see what he would do, I've just learned about the way you two feel for each other when Kazu and Kenta called me". This time both Takato and Rika blushed.

"I'm very glad that you two seemed to have crossed the bridge when you got there" said the fox "and now if you'll please, Takato take Rika home to your house. Its closer to here than Rika's home, and I think you two should spend the night together. Plus I don't want Rika to see what I'm about to do with this boy". The Demon King gave a little shudder as Renamon tightened her grip around his throat. Rika turned around with a smirk on the thought of what Renemon was planing to do. As she began to walk away, Takato was about to follow her.

"Oh, Takato can you wait a minute" said Renemon stopping the boy. Turning around, Takato saw that Renamon had let go of D.K. and was standing infront of him.

"Listen Takato, I am not into this love business very much so I don't know or care about it" she said staring at him "but I've seen what it can do when breaking one's heart...Rika's mother keeps quiet a few romance movies and books, so I took the oppertunity to study you humans". Than the fox glared down at Takato, sending a shiver up his spine.

"If you hurt Rika in any form fashinable way...well I'll let you think on that" turning back to D.K. who still had his eyes closed "if you hear a few screams tonight than I hope they feeds your imagenation. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Renemon walked back over to D.K., grabbed him and fadded back into thin air. Leaving Takato to stand frozen in his spot.

"Yo gogglehead, you coming" called Rika from somewhere around the courner.

"Huh, oh yeah" said the boy as he hurried after her. After he made a few turns, Takato saw Rika waiting for him on the sidewalk.

"Well glad you could make it Takato" said the redhead as she got up "well lead the way". For a second Takato thought he should respond to her usual additude since they were now together, but remembered what Rnamon said back in the alley to him.

"_Man, what have I've gotten myself into_" he thought to himself "_maybe I bit off more than I can chew_". Than for a split second Takato turned around to look at Rika. She was a beautiful, attractive, spicy...suicidal spicy, funny, loving girl.

"Naw" he thought outloud, making Rika look up at him. She wondered what he was thinking, but seeing she couldn't read his mind she just smiled.

* * *

"_Ugh_" yawned Rika as she woke up. For a second she looked around her, noticing this wasn't her room. She slowly remembered that she spent the night with Takato, in his top bunk, with him.

"Alone" she said to herself looking down at him "so your finally mine gogglehead, he-he. Than I finally get to do this without any shame in it". Slowly, she lowered her head next to his. Than as she wrote in her diary, Rika began to nible his ear. It made her feel giddy inside, which was a rare feeling for her. However it was less than a minute from her actions that she felt something grab her rear end.

"EEEEEEK" screamed the female tamer.

"And I finally get to do this, without any shame in it ofcoarse" said Takato as he sweeped the girl into his lap as he began to cuddle her "he-he, you should have seen your face Rika. Talk about another side of cuteness".

"Takato that wasn't funny" said the redhead allowing the boy to cradel her.

"My ear said the exact same thing" said the boy staring down into her eyes. For awhile they had a small staring contest before the both burst with laughter. Than Rika noticed for the first time in her life that something about Takato was differen't. He was alway good looking in her book, hair a little nappy though. But something she couldn't put her finger on, until finally it hit her...(not literally ofcoarse. jeez you people make me sick...wanting an innocent girl to get hurt).

"Hey Takato, what happened to your goggles" said the girl looking at his forhead "trying to throwme off on calling you names eh".

"Oh, they got broke in that fight last night" said Takato remembering what happened. For a moment, Rika just stared at his blank forhead.

"Hey Takato do you have five bucks" said as she got out of his arms.

"Um yeah" said the boy as he digged into his pocket, after a minute he pulled of a five dollar bill. Rika reached out to grab the bill when Takato pulled his arm back.

"Now hold up young lady" he said with a smirk "why do you want five bucks in the first place".

"Hand it over Takato" said the girl "can't you trust me after all of this".

"I just want to make sure your going to spend it wisly" he said still joking.

"Takato its cristmas eve" said the redhaed "tomarrow is christmas, what do you think I'm going to use it for".

"Oh boy, what are you going to get me Rika" said the boy as he began to crack up "how about a fire truck, or one of those new robots". Rika stared at him for a moment before she jumped out the bed. Takato thought he had gone to far when Rika pulled out her phone and said...

"Hey Takato I bet you those five bucks that I can get my grandmother here with a shotgun" was a she said with a smirk. So thinking she was playing with him, Takato accepted her bet as she dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. As she waiting for her grandmother to answer, she took a seat in his chair.

"Hey Grandma...its me...at Takato's house...in his room...well yeah in his bed...what I don't know grandma...grandma enough of this" than the girl looked up at the boy with a sly grin why'll putting one hand over her stomach "besides we won't know if its a boy or girl until a few weeks from now". That really got Takato's body pumped full of adrendaline.

"You know what Rika, I trust you" said the boy with a nervous laugh "here are those five bucks, whats mine is yours and what's your's is ours he-he".

"Takato, its rude to interrupt people on the phone" said Rika as she playfully showed him away.

"You know Rika, why don't you just take twenty dollars" said the boy getting desperate "its nice talking to your grandparents and all, but its christmas eve and the stores are really pack". With those last words Rika snatched the twenty out of his hands. Than with a smirk she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Anyway grandma, I just hope cousin Rachel has a healthy baby" said the girl revealing her trick "ok, bye love you". And with that she hung up the cell phone. Takato just stared at her.

"Well Takato, I'm going shopping" said the redhead as she walked for the door.

"Hey wait" said the boy.

"What".

"Give me my twenty back".

"Why, you gave it to me".

"You cheated!".

"Um, Takato".

"Yeah?".

"I said that I bet five bucks that I could get my grandma up here with a shotgun, last thing I remembered was you handing me a _twenty dollar bill_ and calling the bet off".

"But..." was all Takato managed to say before Rika rushed up to him and kissed him on the lips. When they seperated, they stared into each others eyes. Rika's cool violent eyes cooled down the fire in Takato, while his eyes always seemed to melt away any ice in Rika's heart. Rika turned away, and started walking out the door.

"Hey Rika wait" said the boy as came up behind her and gave a small but very sensetive pat on her behind "Marry Chistmas". Rika blushed a little as she watch the boy run out the door, but it wasn't because of the pat on her...well, her cobus.(Infact she starting to like it...yeah I said it you freaking pervs). No it wasn't even a blush of embarrasment, she was simply happy. More than happy, she was inlove, she found love, she achived love. And for a second her, mind went back on how Takato had taken a foundness of her rear end.

"Ha" she chuckled while putting on a smile "and it won't be long before I learn how to make love etheir".

* * *

Hey guys, its your favorite writer DragonGhost. now I know I may have sound mean in the story a few times. but I purposely was trying to be hard on you...because I know you can read and review this fanfic. lol. anyway hope you like this chapter. we probably have one more chapter to go, than its over. yk what i'm saying...i'm saying it will be the last chapter of this fanfic. so heres some advice, don't get attached to this fanfic...else you'll get hurt. one more chapter than I'm through with this fanfic. but don't worry, it ends next time in a new chapter. so you better love this one for now.


	8. AN

A/N

Hey guys how you doing.

Well I hope your feeling great because I'm not.

Why, you may ask.

The answer, because I don't have any real insperation.

Why didn't you guys review chapter 7.

I worked so hard on it as I've worked on for this fanfic.

I feel like its being abused by the whole world.

Like it doesn't even matter on here.

Why didn't anyone review it.

I made it just so you could read and tell me how you like it.

But I guess no one really likes my handy work.

I guess no one really likes this fanfic.

To be truthful.

I made this fanfic because its starting to suffer the same problem with my other fanfic.

No matter how many visitors and hits I get, no one bothers to review.

The buttons down there for you to click it right after you done.

So I made "Forgive, Love, Live" to pump things up.

Withing only a few days I was getting so reviews.

In weeks I started getting people putting my fanfic down on there favorits list.

But all good things must come to an end.

I thought that the seventh chapter would bring smile to you people.

But I must be blind because I don't see a thing.

And well if this chapter isn't good enougth for you.

Than that must mean the real eigth chapter isn't ethier.

So my readers.

This will be the chapter eight for "Forgive, Love, Live".

It will be the curtain fall of the show.

It will be lights out everyone.

Because technically I don't have the skills to please you.

So review this kids.

Go ahead.

Review and tell me how you like this chapter

Go ahead and flame me.

This is fanfiction, I have the right to put it down however I want to.

I didn't neglet the fanfic. This is a athurs note about the fanfic.

But for those who really do love this fanfic.

Please read and review chapter 7.

Prove to me that I'm wrong and that this fanfic is really cared about.

I'm sorry if I seem mean and rude.

But sometimes you got to face the music.

You got to stand up for what you believe is right.

Please know that this is not a joke.

I'm completly serious.

Love: DRAGONGHOST


	9. The End Is Near

The End is Near!

A/N: sup guys, you glad to see me. Hows my little crackers doing. Good, bad, don't know...alright then, moving along. First of all I'd like to apologize for the fake chapter eight I made. And than I'd like to apologize for not apologizing. One, yes its true. Because of lack of reviews, I was getting bored. Two, I came up with a solutions. I would make a authurs note saying how I would stop making the chapter of this fanfic. Mission success. Got reviews from a couple of other people. By the way to hollowblade, dude I know how many hits I get. I check them the day after I get a chapter published. And boy, they are global. But still thanks for the review. Also, I have two reasons for not apologizing for the authers note. One, I don't apologize for art...I am such an evil genius. Two, I really got to finally hear somebody say "Hey DRAGONGHOST, this is a great fanfic". So I didn't do it for me, I did it for this fanfic. But anyway, enough about me. Lets get to the party. ohyeah, disclaimer. I don't own digimon tamers...or jeff dunham.

"Hm, now lets see" said a redheaded girl as she walked down the street "I got Takato's present, hope he likes it". She had recently went _christmas shopping_ for her new...first new _boyfriend_. A new experiance for her it was, she never had a _boyfriend_ before. And she never really went _christmas shopping_ for anyone, so it would have tooken her awhile to find him a present if she didn't already know what to get him. Oh yes, and its a nice present. She had gotten him a nice, new, pair of...

"I know he'll love" said the girl "I just know it". Well yeah, I bet he will to. Now she got him nice, new, pair of...

"He better love, thats for sure" said the redhead with a little danger in her voice. Um, well its the thought that counts. Now back to the matter at hand, the young redheaded girl got her new boyfriend a nice, new, pair of...

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Rika as she felt grab her around her stomach. AW c'mon lady, jesus christ! You know guys I'll tell you later.

"Hey Rika did you hear something" said Takato as he looked down at Rika.

"Huh?" said the girl looking up "Takato what are you doing".

"Well looking for you actually" said the boy as began looking around "thought I heard someone talking about something".

"Hm? I didn't hear anything".

"Maybe somebody is watching over us and every detail of our love life he-he" chuckled the boy.

"What a perv, probably doesn't have a life". (A/N: note to self, right sequal with a homeless Rika)

"See, there it goes again" said Takato. (Oh crap!).

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Takato" said Rika as she began to feel his forehead.

"Ha-ha, I'm fine" he said as he pulled something out of his pocket "but we have to go". Takato quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around Rika's eyes leaving her blind.

"Hey gogglehead, what gives" she protested.

"Shh, I'm taking you somewhere" he whispered in her ear "but its a suprise, fallow me". And with that the boy lead his new girlfriend away from the area until they came upon a sidewalk. After hearing an engine and the tires of a car screech infront of them, Rika could only guess Takato grabbed them a cab. Now after fifthteen minutes of bad traffic, an angry driver, and being blindfolded, Rika finally herd Takato tell the driver to pull over.

"Ok, won't be long now" said the boy as he lead her a few blocks from their current location. Finally they came up to what Rika guessed to be a building of some sort, a pretty simple guess since they ground felt different.

"Oh hey Takato, your on in a minute" said a voice that Rika didn't recognize.

"Thanks Oscar" said Rika's boyfriend as he started to lead her up some stair. While still on the stairs Rika felt Takato stop.

"Hey Rika".

"Yeah".

"You know why I like you".

"Because I'm hot".

"Ha-ha, well personally its because of you sense of humor".

"Ah I remember, god put me on this earth to be your joker...well you better catch me batman".

"Ha-ha, well maybe you could shed me a little of your nonaka magic" said Takato as he lead them up the stairs again. When they ran out of steps, Takato lead Rika over what she thought to be another floor of the building.

"_Kind of wierd, thought there be more steps to another floor_" thought Rika to herself. Than Takato stop and sat Rika down in a chair.

"Alright" he said in a loud voice as if speaking through a mic "hey Rika".

"Um hey" said the girl reliesing how loud his voice had gotten.

"Hows it feel to be hear" he said in another booming voice.

"Well I guess it feels great to be here in...this place" said the girl with a wierd grin.

"Where?".

"In this place right here".

"Rika, do you know where we are" asked Takato.

"Um no".

"Give it a thought ok".

"Alright, alright, alright...darn" said Rika as she heard a small amount of giggling from somewhere in the room.

"Let me help you ok".

"Alright".

"Ok, think about it. The drive from the store was..."

"Bad as Hell!".

"The traffic..."

"Sucked like Hell!"

"The driver..."

"Mad as Hell!"

"You..."

"Scared as Hell!".

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I was blindfolded and thought you might try and touch me".

"No I wouldn't!"

"Don't lie, crazyhead".

"Anyway, the walk over here blindfolded..."

"Sucked more like Hell!".

"So..."

"WE'RE IN HELL!" screamed the girl, she has also began to notice that there was alot of giggling and laughing coming from within the room.

"And whoever that is must be some of our unfortunet hell mates" she responded "so next time somebody tells you to 'go to hell' they'll actually be saying 'come right over here'". Who that was laughing and giggling were now roaring thoughout the whole room. Not able to resist, Rika ripped off the cloth covering her eyes...and infront of her sat all the students from Takato's school. Grabbing her boyfriend the colar, Rika dragged him behind the curtains.

"Takato, what in the world is going on here" she said after she let go.

"Um well you see Rika" the boy said catching his breath "every year we have a talant show. In it kids do things like tricks, singing, dancing, and...".

"Comedy" she interrupted. Nodding to her Takato gave a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Rika" he apologized "I just wanted to do something special with you and..."

"Not another word" said the girl putting a finger over his lips "how much time do we have".

"I booked us for twenty minutes".

"Good" said Rika as she turned around "I'll having them choking harder than you in five minutes". For a moment Takato was suprised by her reaction to the situation, this must be what they call opening up.

"Um, hey everyone" said Rika as she walked "sorry for the moment back there, didn't know where I was and all. Just so you know, I hope you don't hold any of this against m...hey where you going buddy!". Takato looked to where Rika was facing and saw one of the boys leaving the room.

"Get back here, I just got started" said Rika causing a new wave of laughter. Even Takato chuckled.

"How rude" she said "well news flash little fella, we'll wait!". And with that said Rika sat down and cross her legs. Takato began to laugh at the new childish act she made, than seeing that she wasn't kidding he turned to face in the same direction. The two where really causing the kids uproar.

"Hey you" said Rika breaking the silience and pointing to one of the girls "do you know his name".

"Tee-he, its Mike".

"Do you two date".

"Um, well...".

"I can see why, he must have alot of cash on him" said the redhead "because think about it. It cost four dollars for a ticket here, so he brought two for both of you". Takato could only wonder where she was taking this.

"Now I don't know how long you been here, but I'm booked for twenty minutes" said Rika "so if he just left to the bathroom right now, has been gone for five minutes, not to mention paying for four dollar tickets. Than in other words, your lover is taking twenty-four dollar piss out of my whole twenty minute timing". Everyone exploded with laughter at this, just than Mike came back.

"Hey Mike where you been" said the redhead not sparing him any mercy "you where gone for awhile and we thought that you might be having **trouble**". Even Mike couldn't hold his vocal coords than.

"ENOUGH" shouted Rika "we had our fun and games, now its time to talk about something serius. For example the traffic report". A few kids chuckled while others stayed quiet, not knowing if she was being serious or not.

"Takato ask me what I think of the traffic report".

"Um, what do you think of the traffic report Rika".

"Ahem, well I for one believe that the traffic report is a waste of time and money".

"Ok, so...".

"Let me do the traffic report, I will save everyone alot of time and money" than Rika moved her right hand to her ear and said "**'hello Rika, its eight oclock in the morning so whats it like out there**'. **'Well its eight oclock in the moring...everyone left there house at the same dang time. Call me back at five thirty and I'll tell you the exact same thing...OH Wait, they're going the other way!**'. By now the whole aditurium getting ready to raise the roof.

"Ha-ha, so um hey Rika does your school do dance" asked Takato when everyone quiet down.

"Actually yes, we do have dance classes" said the redhead "once when I went to a school party, I saw a team called the Spicy Jalapeno".

"Oh thats nice".

"Yeah, and in my head I was like 'Great, do a little tap dance and we got hot sauce'".

"Ah, Rika thats horrible".

"Not for the right kind of chips its not" said Rika earning herself another round of roaring laughter.

"Alright thank you, thank you" said Rika as waved her hands in the air. After that because Rika was the last act, they went straight to handing out trophies. To there suprise, Rika and Takato came in first place.

"Hey Rika, you ready to go now" said Takato after the two had some punch and cookies. Rika looked around her, everywhere in the auditorium there were beautiful decerations.

"Hey Takato, did you really do all of this" she said sipping some punch.

"Well I helped a little" replied the boy. Taking one more look around, Rika and Takato left the school to its christmas party.

* * *

"He-he" giggled Rika in a girly way.

"Hey Rika whats so funny" said Takato as he looked at the girl. For a moment he paused as he stared at her. His first girlfriend ever, and the love of his life. The two were currently sitting on the roof of the Matsuki bakery, how they got there on the other hand I have no idea.

"Hey Takato you say something".

"Huh, oh nothing". For awhile they sat on the roof in silence, well actually Rika was sitting in Takato's lap. Bur than out of nowhere, the girl pulled something out from her coat pocket. It was the box she put his gift in.

"Hey whats this" said Takato as he took it out of her hands and began unwrapping it. Than after the plastic was gone, Takato opened the box and stared inside it while gasping.

"Merry christmas...gogglehead" said the redhead as she watched the boy put on the new pair of goggles she brought. Than she notice something on his face. Looking closer, Rika saw that Takato was crying.

"Takato are you alright" said Rika before he tighten his grip around her.

"I'm better than that Rika, I'm inlove" he said leaning his face closer to hers "and I'm so much more". For a moment the two were about to kiss when all of a sudden...

"OMG, thats disgusting" came a familiar voice. Looking down, Rika saw her arch enemy and a couple of her goons staring at them.

"How the heck can you be inlove with that thing" said Naomi to Takato.

"I don't know" said Takato before he turned back to Rika, than while playing with her hair he said in a poetic voice "she is my muse, my flame". To which Rika giggled while touching her forhead to his.

"Eww, get a room" said Naomi trying to make them feel embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, well we got a roof" said Rika as she laughed at the face of her nemesis.

"Hmph" was all the girl did "look here Takato or whoever you are, you really chose the wrong girl. I mean really, can you even call **it** a girl...". All this time Rika ignore her, but was suprised at what happened next.

"Look here you!" roared Takato from the roof "if you don't start respecting my girlfriend I'm going to come down there, rip the wig off your head, stick it inside the magic smoothie blender, and sprinkle it all over the dog crap in your back yard. Would you like that". Everything went quiet, even Rika was stunned. This was the first she ever noticed Takato to bark at someone like that. Not wanting to stick around to find out to see if he was kidding, Naomi and the other girls left. Rika looked back at Takato. This wasn't the same boy she knew a long time ago.

"_No you're different, but I think I like it_" she thought to herself. For awhile she just kept starring before Takato noticed.

"Hey Rika, something wrong" he asked a little concerned.

"Oh, its nothing" she said looking back into the stars "I was just wondering...what you were going to give me for valentines day". This really hit Takato in the gut, to which Rika took advantage.

"What!" said the girl trying to sound angry "your telling me you didn't think about that, the nerve. Don't I mean anything to you...". Rika couldn't finish her sentence because Takato and planted his lips firmly against hers.

"Takato" said Rika when they seperated "can you **forgive** me for being hard on you".

"Well I don't know Rika" said the boy "can you **love** me with your heart".

"I guess we'll just have to **live** with it like that". And that is the story of two young lovers. Who through snow and heat made it through...To the other side where the grass was truely greener

* * *

Well guys thanks for reading. Now now, don't cry. Please look at the the title. It says, the end is **near**. But it does not say, the end is **here**. But that could also mean that we're just closer to the end than we were before, that doesn't mean that its really close. Sounds like another advanture, I'd be happy to take you on it. Now all I need is a list of people who want to go. But how to organize it. Oh I know. If you review this story and tell me how you like it, I'll know who to take. Ok so just review this and maybe, just maybe I'll be back. But until than, I await the day where one kid reads this fanfic...and one day it will inspire him to write his on. Bye

Ps: if you didn't get the jokes, watch jeff dunham on youtube. You'll die laughing, but only if your old enough


End file.
